fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Anna (アンナ, Anna) is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series; she features in every game in the Fire Emblem series, except for Fire Emblem Gaiden, which does not use shops. She appears as a red haired female and is never seen without her trademark pose (of her resting her pointer finger on her face) or her sly smile. Anna appears to be able to travel between the worlds of each title; Fire Emblem: Awakening reveals there are a multitude of Annas, one managing the Outrealm Gate and another a recruitable Trickster. She is voiced by Saori Seto http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara24.html in the Japanese version and by Karen Strassman in the English version. Profile Anna is traditionally a non-playable character who appears throughout various Fire Emblem games as a guide, cameo, prompt for suspending map data, or merchant in one of the Secret Shops. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted as a Pegasus Knight, although she never attacks. This is the first time she appears as a unit. She also appears in the beginning of Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, guiding the player in the creation of the Avatar. In Awakening, for the first time in the series, Anna is playable, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Curiously, Awakening reveals that there can be more than one Anna. Anna appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Paralogue 2. At the end of the chapter, Anna explains that the other Anna is one of her many sisters, all of which look uncannily the same. The existence of multiple Annas also explains the variety of jobs run by Anna in the same game, including acting as an Outrealm guide and a traveling merchant. As a merchant, she is friendly and polite, especially towards wealthy customers. As a Trickster, she is fixated on making money and is always looking for a new way to earn more. Her birthday is June 11th and she has the most private savings in the army. In EXPonential Growth, the Anna who serves as a guide for the chapter speaks with a fake French accent. The Merchant version of Anna appears as a boss in Apotheosis. During Harvest Scramble in Awakening, while speaking to Tiki, Anna reveals that her family keeps a detailed log of everything they've each experienced, made from letters that they've each written about their journey. From a young age, each Anna is required to read the log in order to acquire all the information and knowledge contained. Anna appears in dialogue in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Shin Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and Awakening. In most of these games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character. In Game As a Playable Unit Base Stats Note: Anna only appears as a playable unit in Awakening. Growth Rates |80% |40% |45% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -1 | 0 |} Supports *Tiki *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Anna is her mother) Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Anna is essentially a utility unit, possessing Trickster class. When compared to Gaius, her closest counterpart, Anna trails behind Gaius in several stats, though she has better defensive stat growths over him and a modest magic growth, making her a decent Trickster healer. Her main quirk is that she has an incredible amount of Luck growth, on top of a decent speed and skill growths to make her a tricky unit to hit. Her resistance is also quite high making her good for countering mage units. These traits usually make her more durable and more well suited for the Trickster class. It is recommended to give her Levin Swords to build off of her decent magic stat, though other swords work well with her decent strength cap and growth rate. She starts off with the Thief set of skills so she can pick locks right away and have a decent movement range with Movement +1. Anna has the ability to slide into the Assassin class once she reaches level 10 and is a good option for Anna to be an offensive unit. She will lose a huge amount of her resistance, though this will get reallocated, with some of her Magic loss, into her other stats making her faster and stronger. She can grab her only offensive skill, Lethality, in this class and Pass to help her swarm or escape swarms herself. Reclassing Anna's two reclassing sets are the Archer and Mage lines. As a Mage and Sage, Anna is lacking the magical potency of Miriel and Ricken but is a bit sturdier and much harder to hit. Same going with the Dark Knight classes aside from Magic and Luck, Anna's caps are similar to Ricken in all other stats. Anna can grab Focus for good solo attacks, Slow Burn to slowly build her dodging and accuracy, and Lifetaker for regenertion. Magic +2 can be good as well for some extra healing potency and Levin Sword damage if needed initially, but best left off once she builds up some decent stats. The Archer class may seem tempting, but Virion has higher strength, skill, and speed growths, allowing him to hit harder and faster. Aside from some of the skills offered in that class, Anna really plays best in her other classes. The Bow Knight's Bowbreaker is great for her to use when equipped with a sword since she'll have no options to counterattack unless she is wielding her Levin Sword and the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 is decent to help Anna hit enemies and Bowfaire is useful if Anna becomes an Assassin. As a Boss All Difficulties *''Forged +8 Mt and 20 Hit Quotes Recruitment *'Anna:' Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued? *'Chrom:' Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight? *'Anna:' I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter. *'Chrom:' A thief, is it? *'Anna:' Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like these bandits have quite the hoard built up. *'Chrom:' ...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business. Event Tiles *What's this? Well, well, it'll look great in my shop. (item) *Who knew you could meet suppliers in a place like this? Dang, I'm good! (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. I need to be able to slash brigands AND prices!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"Hey, you look cheery! Find a nice weapon on sale?" (happy) *"Well, we've got a tough battle ahead. Can I count on you?" (team up) *"Take my word for it - the world is full of big dreamers. So what do you dream about?" (dreams) *"Hey, what do you do in your spare time? ...Shop, I hope?" (free time) Replying *"Actually, I just go some hot new items in. Are you in a spending mood?" (happy) *"Sure. But let's not do anything reckless. A dead shopkeeper earns no profits." (team up) *"Me? I dream of big profits, obviously. So drop by my shop and help a girl out!" (dreams) *"Me? I do inventory. Want to watch? I'm a whiz at counting vulneraries." (free time) Asking - Married *"Please be careful out there, Avatar. We're supposed to open a store together!" (promise) *"Hey, handsome! You're nicer to look at with each passing day, you know that?" (compliment) *"Avatar, you're second to nothing except gold. ...Kidding! You're number one." (love) *"What have you got there, Avatar? Is it rare? Is it marketable? Let me see!" (gift) Replying - Married *"What? I would never leave my shop behi... Er, I mean, I'd never leave YOU behind." (promise) *"Ha ha! Thanks, that's sweet. You're looking pretty studly yourself today!" (compliment) *"Thanks, baby. I love you too. Want to go in the back room and...count gold?" (love) *"Oh, this? I was about to put it on the sale rack. Want to buy it off me?" (gift) Asking - Child *"Wow, kiddo, you are fast at stocking the store shelves. Want to race sometime?" (train) *"Hey, are you okay? You were up all night reading." (concern) *"Is there anything you need? You know Mom runs the best store around." (gift) *"Sooo, what's popular in the future? I need to stay ahead of the trends." (story) Replying - Child *"Sure, but go easy on me. I'm not the spring chicken I used to be!" (train) *"Really? Don't worry about me. I feel fine! Never better, in fact." (concern) *"Nah, my suppliers have got me covered. That's nice of you to offer, though!" (gift) *"I've been traveling and selling as long as I can remember. Oh, the lands I've seen! Which reminds me, I need to introduce you to my sisters. You have a LOT of aunts! ...You might say you were born into discounts." (story) Level Up *"If only my profits grew this fast!" (6-7 stats up) *"This sure beats gold! ...Wait, no it doesn't." (4-5 stats up) *"I wonder just how much I can branch out." (2-3 stats up) *"I think someone forgot to give me my change." (0-1 stat up) *"Minds are like wallets. They only hold so much." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Everything must go!" Armory *"Hmph. Not much of a selection, is there?" (buying) *"Think you can get a good price? At my shop you can." (selling) *"Perhaps I should start my own upgrading service." (forging) Barracks Alone *"The enemy sure had some nice weapons. I should look into their suppliers." (misc)` *"Holy smokes! Is this my lucky day? My performance AND my profits are up!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Morning, Avatar! I smell a big day ahead for business!" (morning) *"Heya, Avatar! If you've got time, can I interest you in my wares?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar! Ready to call it a day?" (evening) *"*Yawn* How do you manage to stay up so late, Avatar?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. How did you sleep?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Hope you have a productive day!" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. You should see my earnings today!" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Don’t stay up too late, okay?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Roster ''An enigmatic merchant with a bevy of identical sisters—more than she can count. Like most merchants, she is a smooth talker who loves both gold and rich customers. The one with the fattest nest egg. Born on June 11th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"Go! Go!" *"Welcome!" *"Take 'em out!" *"Open for business!" *"We're on commission!" *"I'm right here." *"Here it comes!" *"I'm not worried!" *"You can do it!" *"We've got this!" Dual Strike *"Here's a freebie!" *"Violence is on sale today!" *"Half off!" *"Two for one!" *"Can I help you?" Dual Guard *"You all right?" *"Not gonna happen!" Defeated Enemy *"Another happy customer!" *"Come again!" *"Next in line?" *"Huh..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You get a discount!" *"Thanks!" *"Ooh! Nice weapon!" Critical *"Sold!" *"Cha-ching!" *"Ready to get gouged?" *"I make deep cuts!" Defeated By Enemy *"This can't be, ungh..." Defeated as "Merchant" *"Ahh!" Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Anna - Secret Seller : With nary a word, Anna left the others and returned to her free-spirited merchant life. She was later sighted across the continent, haggling with suppliers and beating down the cost of goods. ; Anna and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Anna, above all else. Trivia *An unnamed character, visually identical to Anna, runs the secret shop and the game suspension feature in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, complete with her trademark pose. *In Awakening, after playing for a long period of time, Anna will appear in the bottom screen of the save menu, saying "Don't forget to take breaks!" *As a boss, Anna has higher stats than any character from any Fire Emblem game. *Anna shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Olivia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Severa. *Every naturally-occuring thief-class character in Awakening - Gangrel, Gaius, and Anna (and all three character's potential Morgan) - is a redhead. *Anna has appeared in more Fire Emblem games than any other character, making a total of 12 out of 13 in the main Series. Gallery File:Anna.jpg|Concept artwork of Anna from Awakening. File:MerchantAnna.jpg|Concept artwork of the Merchant variant of Anna from Awakening. File:epilog.jpg|Official artwork featuring Anna chasing Havetti with a Levin Sword in the Epilogue of the Fire Emblem: Awakening Background Site. File:Anna confession.jpg|CG artwork of Trickster Anna confessing her feelings to the Avatar in Awakening. File:Anna confession 2.jpg|CG artwork of the second part of Trickster Anna's confession scene. File:Annaconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Trickster Anna's full confession. File:Anna-FE1.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Anna-FE3.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Anna-FE4.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Anna-FE5.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Anna-FE6.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. File:Anna-FE7.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Anna-FE8.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:Anna-FE9.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:Anna FE10.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:Anna.gif|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:Anna.png|Anna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Anna13Portrait.jpg|Anna's portrait as a playable Trickster in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Anna FE13.png|Merchant Anna's original portrait in Awakening. File:Anna summer.JPG|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait. File:Anna Portrait (Summer Scramble Version).png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Summer Scramble DLC episode. File:Anna Portrait (Harvest Scramble Version).png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Harvest Scramble DLC episode. File:Anna Portrait (Apotheosis Version).png|Merchant Anna's alternate portrait from the Apotheosis DLC episode. File:FE13 Trickster (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. File:FE13 Merchant (Anna).png|Anna's battle model as a Merchant in Awakening. es:Anna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters